The disclosure relates to methods and systems for power transmission and, more particularly, to methods and systems in which thermal energy is conveyed through a barrier and converted to electricity.
It is often necessary to power an electronic component, such as a sensor, in an environment that is not readily accessible to electric power. An example of such an environment may be found on naval vessels, which may require multiple sensors to monitor systems and processes to improve efficiency, reliability and safety. Although sensor communications may be transmitted wirelessly, providing electric power to such sensors typically requires wires. Running wires to such sensors often may require penetration of steel walls that may be as thick as 20 mm. Drilling holes in such walls or bulkheads may be unacceptable because it may compromise the structural integrity of the wall or bulkhead.
Another application in which sensor access to electrical power may be difficult is in an aircraft or space vehicle, which may require airtight barriers between pressurized compartments and the ambient. While it is known to provide gaskets and other devices that enable electric wires to penetrate a barrier or bulkhead, such gaskets and devices may be subject to degradation in integrity over time, which may result in leakage.
A further application in which a sensor or other electrically powered device may be placed in an environment in which it is difficult to access electrical power is in a sealed chamber that may contain a dangerous or toxic substance, such as a virus, radioactive material or chemical agents, or conversely, a clean room that is sealed from the ambient. Again, it is desirable to provide the sealed chamber with walls enclosing such materials that minimize the number of openings for passage of electrical wires to power sensors and other electrical components, thereby minimizing the likelihood of breaching the sealed chamber enclosure and leakage of the contents of the chamber to the ambient, or conversely, leakage of the ambient into the chamber.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a system and method for delivery of power for an electrical component that may be transmitted through a barrier without the necessity of passing electrical wires, conduits and other conventional mechanisms for conveying electricity through the barrier.